Pressure and Humiliation
by PanPan Mishin
Summary: When Sakura has a little run-into Pein, He scares her which causes her to pressure point him, leaving him stunned. Will Sakura be good enough for Akatsuki? Will the others want her in? Will there be love? and most importantly...Will She learn to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just want you to know that I have a poll out for which Sakura pairing I should have in the story Lost, but I also want to know what pairing I should use in this story. So please vote on the poll or leave a Review telling me which pairing I should use! ^^**

* * *

Rain poured down on the city of Caust,**((A/N: Just so you know, I needed a city name and my step dad just started naming a bunch of cities but then I put together Caught and Lost and got "Caust" :P I'm such a nerd. )) **

As 24-year-old Sakura power-walked home.

The streets were fogged and moist from the rain that still poured down. Sakura didn't have a car, and she left her cell phone at home. She was on her way home from work. She worked as a nurse at the local hospital.

She turned a corner, her rain coat flapping in the harsh wind as she hugged herself for at least some warmth. '_If I had my cell, I could call Sasori…'_ She thought, Not watching where she was going.

She suddenly bumped into someone.

Apologizing repeatedly, she stood back up and grabbed onto the person's arm and pulled them up without saying a word, Then hurried away but was soon tugged back by a pair of strong arms.

"Hold on." Came a deep male voice, she shadows cast over them so neither of them could see each other's faces.

"W-what?" Sakura asked, a little scared. Although she was strong, she probably couldn't hold back this man, judging by the strength he showed by pulling her sleeve with both his arms.

He was medium height, Sakura guessed, and judging by the depth of his voice, she could tell he was mature. Probably 24, like her.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around before…" She could hear the smirk tug at his lips, he was planning something.

She narrowed her eyes and mentally glared at him. If he were to attack, she could see the outline of his head, his hair in small messy spikes, She could try to apply pressure to some pressure points. She recited them without taking her eyes off him.

_Arm pressure point - I could feel my way up his arm with the help of a distraction. _

She looked to the nearest fire hydrant.

_Perfect. _

She quickly smirked and tossed a nearby coin in the air, it successfully landing in the gutter. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then, a bird flew wildly around, knocking over a huge rock.

'_Thank god the fire hydrants here are junk.' _

The rock landed on the Hydrant, spraying water in the air.

The man watched the water in alarm, his eyes wide.

_Again, Perfect!_

She quickly poked and prodded up his left arm until I felt him stiffen and go limp.

That's the time, she made her escape.

____________________In the Apartment_____________________

Sakura threw her raincoat on the dry floor of her apartment, and soon heard the footsteps of her housemate, Sasori.

He welcomed her with open arms, in a quick tight hug.

" 'Sup?" He asked, watching her go through the stack of mail she collected before coming into the apartment.

" Bleh, Tsunade kept me a little bit later, she asked me to close up and everything…" She replied, almost asleep. "You?"

He grinned wide, explaining his day as long as possible to keep her awake, he hated when she went to bed, She was so amusing to keep around the house.

Suddenly, she crashed on the couch.

* * *

Person's POV

After that pink-haired girl stunned me for a while, I sat there thinking…

_She's perfect for our organization._

_Did you see the way she pressure-pointed me?_

_That's so humiliating!_

While he was thinking and replaying everything that went over his head, one idea kept popping up in his head.

_We __**Need **__her for our organization, and one other thing - I, Pein of Akatsuki, Leader of the Dawn organization, has just been humiliated by a pink-haired girl. _

* * *

**I just wanna say THANK YOU SO MUCH to Okami X Ko X Bites ! **

**Whenever I read your comments I can't stop typing my new chapters for you! I absolutely melt when I get a review from you!**

**3Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. . . uh. . .I'm updating now. O-o; **

**That's all I got, ONTO THA STOREH!**

**Person's POV**

After that pink-haired girl stunned me for a while, I sat there thinking…

_She's perfect for our organization._

_Did you see the way she pressure-pointed me?_

_That's so humiliating!_

While he was thinking and replaying everything that went over his head, one idea kept popping up in his head.

_We __**Need **__her for our organization, and one other thing - I, Pein of Akatsuki, Leader of the Dawn organization, has just been humiliated by a pink-haired girl. _

Sakura's POV. . .

I woke up to a loud banging coming from the door and looked up to see my favorite red-head walk over to it.

I suddenly froze and yelled out, "Sasori! Don't answer it!"

He didn't hear me in time and swung the door open to find a taller red-headed man.

_'Taller than Sasori' _I thought while standing up slowly and taking in all of his features. The man's eyes shot to mine and I froze in place – standing my ground with my eyes and his locked.

Suddenly, Sasori broke the silence. "Pein-sama, What are you doing here?" I could _feel_ the smile in his voice. Pein's eyes quickly flashed over to Sasori. "I just wanted you to know that there's a meeting tonight." He leaned forward and whispered something in Sasori's ear that I didn't quite catch but it had to be something about me because Sasori glanced at me and nodded to him.

"Alright, Pein-sama. I'll be sure to do that."

"Good, good."

I caught Pein's eye again and he winked then left.

Sasori closed the door and turned to me with a wide grin.

"So do you wanna-"

"What was that all about?"

"His name is-"

"I know his name!" I snapped. "But what did he whisper about me?"

"Oh Sakura, you shouldn't worry abou-"

"Sasori," I stepped forward, trying to be calm. "If that _creep_ is going to allow himself into my _life_, then I should worry about it."

His grin faded and he sighed and sat down on the couch and patted for me to sit next to him. I hesitantly sat down next to him and listened, folding my hands over my lap and looked him straight in the eyes.

He had dark brown eyes and bright red messy hair.

She smiled. They had been together since high school – and a little after that when she had started nursing school and he had started going to a mechanic's school. She thought he was pretty smart, personally, but he didn't. She had seen his wits been put to work before. He took apart the remote control and had put it back together after he saw how mad she had been when she found out, but later bragged about it when he saw how impressed she'd been after he put it back together.

They moved in together when they became closer than best friends, more like brother and sister. It actually creeped people out how much they looked alike, but they weren't related. The only difference was the different shades of their hair, the differences of their gender and their eye color, other than that – everything was practically alike between them. They held the same temper and favorite kind of music.

But they never really noticed it.

They never noticed each other, really. People had to point things out about them because they were too focused on whatever they were working on to realize how much they acted alike. They just stuck their tongues out at people. 'Whatever' They both said. They said that because people had called them selfish for not noticing one another, their actions and everything else that was alike.

"You see, Sakura," Said Sasori, breaking her from her day dream. "Pein-sama says there's a meeting tonight, we're bringing in a new member."

"Wait...What? New member? For what? And what does that have to do with me?"

He sighed, and took her hands gently in his. "For a group I'm in, we're called the Akatsuki. I don't know how or why that relates to you...but I'm guessing that they want you in the group."

It took a moment for me to absorb this information. "...So, They want me to join this group...What happens if I don't want to?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to, Akatsuki is the most known group national for their abilities."

"Like what?"

He chuckled and patted her shoulder while standing up.

"You'll see."

And with that, He left the room without another word and left me sitting on the couch, confused.

**Unfortunately, this isn't the end of the chapter. I was requested to make my chapters longer and update quicker so I'll try my best! (; Love you guys~ **

Pein's POV. . .

A tall red-headed leader sighed and sat down at the long table.

"Is everything and everyone ready for our new member tonight?"

I heard several people say 'Yes'.

"Good." A small smile spread over the man's lips, thank Kami is was dark in this room or there would b e nothing but blackmail before christmas. "I want everything perfect for them."

Normal POV. . .

A small creek could be heard as a tall door was being opened into a dark room, the only light coming from the room was form a small candle at the end of what looked like to be a long table. There were several shadows lining the walls of the room.

Someone coughed. "Sasori. Welcome. Have a seat."

Sasori sat down at the table and glanced at Sakura, not knowing wether he should have her sit next to him or let her stand so he left her to stand.

A figure at the end of the room that was closest to the candle stood up and leaned on the desk.

"Sakura. I am leader of the Akatsuki, You may call me Pein-sama." He paused and stood up straighter.

"I was wondering i-if-" He paused.

"I would join Akatsuki?" She finished, leaning forward.

Pein's POV. . .

"I was wondering i-if-" I paused, not knowing how to word _'Hi, I'm the leader, join now because you humiliated me in front of a few alley ways and my self conscience.' _

_'I stuttered!' _

Before he had stood up to speak, I had finally gotten a good look at her for the second time since their first incident.

_Pink hair._

He closed his eyes,smiling, and nuzzled something soft.

_Soft, Emerald eyes._

He looked as deep as he could into two Emerald pearls, looking back as if he were saying '_I love you' _right then and there.

Wait a minute. . .

_'What am I thinking?' _


End file.
